


Stars Go Blue

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: When Eddie wakes up in a bad mood, Venom suggests they try starting the day over.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Stars Go Blue

**Author's Note:**

> _Where do you go when you're lonely_  
>  _Where do you go when you're blue_  
>  _Where do you go when you're lonely_  
>  _I'll follow you_  
>  _When the stars go blue_  
>  -When The Stars Go Blue, by Ryan Adams

In the dream everything was noise and pain. Eddie clutched at his chest and knew that he had failed and that he was alone. The sounds around him grew louder, resolving from a roar into words.

**Wake up Eddie!**

Eddie started, sitting halfway up and still pressing a hand to his chest. Blearily, he demanded, “What?”

This time he recognized the voice in his head as Venom repeated, **Get up, Eddie!**

“Too early,” Eddie muttered, laying down and trying to pull the pillow back over his head.

Venom snatched the pillow and threw it off the bed. **Is not. It is noon.**

“I said you couldn’t wake me up until the afternoon!”

**And I did. It is one minute after noon.**

Eddie pulled the covers over his head. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

**Well, that is what you said so get up! It is Tot Time!**

“You know most people call it breakfast.”

 **No, most people would call this lunch, but we call it Tot Time!** Venom retorted, yanking the covers off the bed too.

Eddie stared up at the ceiling for a second, debating whether or not to turn over and bury his face into the mattress. He decided not to bother, knowing full well that Venom wouldn’t hesitate to throw him off the bed like the pillow and covers. 

A ghoulish black head floated into his line of sight, grinning like it’s owner could read his mind. Which, of course, he could. **Tater tots, Eddie!**

“Okay, okay!” Eddie said, finally sitting up.

As his feet touched the cold floor Eddie looked across the room and out the window. The listless drizzle and scrap of grey, heavy sky he could see through the buildings didn’t surprise him. 

It felt like that sort of day.

He sighed, then stood and shuffled into the kitchen.

Eddie knew from long experience that tater tots took about fifteen minutes in the toaster oven, so after he got them and his coffee started he forced himself through the motions of getting ready for the day, dressing and brushing his teeth, all without shaking the unhappy haze that surrounded him.

It seemed to be contagious too. As Eddie sat at the kitchen counter, nursing his coffee and studiously ignoring the bowl of fruit a more optimistic Eddie had left there to try and tempt himself into eating some actual nutrients, Venom picked at and fussed over his tater tots instead of inhaling them and demanding more like he usually did.

 **Eddie,** he whined, **we are out of ketchup.**

“That's not my fault!” Eddie shot back. “You’re the one who finished the bottle making a ‘pool of blood’ for your tots yesterday.”

**They look better that way! You should have gotten more us more.**

“Well, I didn’t. Feel free to run to the store for your precious ketchup. We’re all out of creamer too, so why don’t you get me some of that while you're out. I’ll wait here for you.”

**You know I can’t do that!**

“Yeah, so maybe you shouldn’t yell at me about our lack of ketchup.”

 **I wasn’t yelling,** Venom yelled back.

Eddie just glared back at him before turning his attention back to coffee.

What felt like several long minutes passed while Eddie brooded and Venom rearranged the tater tots on their tray.

Finally, Venom asked, **Why are we so mad?**

Eddie almost ignored the question purely out of spite, but his temper won. “I dunno. You’re the one who’s so worked up about your lack of ketchup.”

**This is not about the ketchup, not really. We argue like this all the time and about a lot of different things, but today we are actually angry. Why?**

When Eddie didn’t answer right away, Venom continued in a smaller voice, **Did I do something wrong to make you so mad?**

That finally broke through the miasma around Eddie’s mind. Gently, he said, “No, darling. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just in a bad mood.”

 **What is a bad mood?** Venom asked, still radiating puzzlement and distress.

Eddie shrugged helplessly. “You know, just like you said. It’s being irritable and unhappy. It makes you grumpy and mean, like I was being. Sorry to take it out on you.”

**But why are you in a bad mood, Eddie?**

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the weather or the alignment of the stars, or just poorly controlled brain chemistry. I just know today doesn’t feel like a good day.”

**It is not because I woke you up, is it?**

Eddie managed a small but genuine smile. “No, it really isn’t. If anything, your shenanigans have been the best part of the day so far.”

 **Good,** Venom said, finally eating one of his tater tots.

“I’m sorry I worried you, love.”

**It is okay, Eddie. I am sorry we are in a bad mood.**

“Me too, love.”

**Is there anything we can do to change our mood?**

“I don’t know,” Eddie admitted. “Usually, I just wait it out. You know, push through the day and hope that when I wake up tomorrow things will be better.”

Another tater tot disappeared from his neat pile, then Venom said, **So, we should go back to bed.**

“Why would we do that? We just got up.”

**So? If we go back to bed, then we can wake up again and find a better mood.**

“I don’t thi-” Eddie started, but stopped himself. 

He had planned to spend the day out talking to people and looking for new stories, but another look at the rain was enough to dissuade him from that. Why not crawl back into their warm, soft bed and just let this day go?

“Okay,” he said, “but just for a little bit.”

 **Good!** Venom said.

Tossing the rest of the tater tots into his mouth without bothering to chew them, Venom seized control of Eddie’s legs to march them back across the room towards the bed.

“Hey!” Eddie said as the coffee cup fell from his hand.

A black tendril caught it and set it upright on the counter even as Eddie was propelled around the bookshelf and launched onto the bed. 

Eddie had to laugh. “At least let me take off my cloth-!”

The rest of the sentence was muffled as his shirt was pulled up over his head. He quickly pulled his arms free of the sleeves before Venom could try the same maneuver on his jeans.

“No! Hands off the pants, Mister. I can get them off myself.”

 **Why?** Venom asked. **I can get them off faster.**

“The last time you tried that my favorite pair of jeans became my favorite pile of scraps.”

**You did not object at the time.**

Eddie, who remembered just how far he’d been from objecting, blushed. “Okay, yeah, but still I need to keep some of my pants whole.”

**Fine, loser. Hurry though.**

“Why the rush, love?”

**Want to stop feeling bad now. I don’t like it.**

“Huh, my moods really affect you that much?”

**Yes, we are one. When you are mad, it makes me mad, which makes you more mad. I do not want this badness to grow anymore. It could get out of our control.**

“Oh,” Eddie whispered.

He had never considered how often his feelings fed off of Venom’s and vice versa, probably because since finding the symbiote he had been so happy for the most part. Suddenly though, the wild seesaw of emotions he’d felt those first few days after his bond made so much sense, as did the way his whole life now seemed so much more vivid and real.

“Oh,” he said again.

 **Yes, Eddie,** Venom said, his voice and feelings full of the fond affection one has for a none too bright puppy. **That is why we should go to sleep right now.**

Eddie nodded and began working on removing his jeans again.

Venom turned his attention to gathering the pillow and blanket he had scattered earlier, pulling them back into place and even fluffing the pillow.

Eddie had barely wiggled out of his jeans before he found his head was tugged down to meet the pillow. When he tried to sit back up to take off his socks, Venom counterattacked with the blankets, pulling them over Eddie before he could get up.

Eddie huffed and started up again, now more to annoy Venom then because he wanted his socks off, but he was stopped once more. This time it was with a large black clawed arm draping around his waist and a matching warm bulk pressed against his back.

“What’s this?” Eddie asked, surprised.

Venom said smugly, **It is called snuggling.**

“You’ve never wanted to snuggle before.”

**But It is good for humans.**

“Where’d you hear that?”

**Eddie, I am infinitely wise.**

“Ah,” Eddie nodded sagely, “you saw it on daytime TV.”

Venom didn’t deny it, he just cuddled Eddie closer. **Go to sleep.**

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he relaxed back into the unfamiliar but welcome embrace. He didn’t expect to actually fall back asleep, but with Venom’s arm draped warmly over him and the patter of the steady rain on the window he slipped quickly into a dreamless slumber.

He woke disoriented, feeling like he’d slept for days. It took a few minutes for his brain to come back online and register that the still grey sunlight meant it could have only been a couple of hours.

He turned over onto his back and stretched, smiling at the black, toothy face still laying next to him.

 **Feeling better?** Venom asked.

“Yes,” Eddie said. “Much better, thanks.”

Venom scooted closer to his side, and this time Eddie swore he could feel a hint of tongue on his ear as Venom purred, **Good, because guess what?**

Venom’s strong arm tightened around him and Eddie arched into the pressure, his breath coming faster.

“What?” he panted.

Venom pulled away and said brightly, **It is Tot Time again!**

“Asshole!” Eddie protested, laughing.

He rolled over on top of Venom, pinning him against the bed. Venom let him do it, returning his smile.

“Why would I make you more tater tots?”

**Because what makes me happy also makes you happy.**

“Yeah? Well I can think of something that would make both of us happier than tater tots.”

 **Oh?** Venom said, all innocence. **Are you sure? Tater tots are really good and-**

Eddie shut him up with a kiss.

Sure enough, tater tots weren’t mentioned again for quite awhile.

Meanwhile, outside their window the late afternoon light broke through the clouds, slanting golden across the leaden grey sky.


End file.
